Bad Ice Cream 3
Bad Ice-Cream 3 is the third game in the Bad Ice-Cream series. It was released on December 20th 2013 and was confirmed to be in development in Nitrome's Blog post on December 11th 2013. The game was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. Controls Player 1 * Arrows - Move * Space - Create/Break Ice Player 2 * WASD - Move * F - Create/Break Ice Player 3 * D-pad - Move * Button 1 - Action Player 4 * D-pad - Move * Button 1 - Action Gameplay The objective of every level of Bad Ice-Cream 3 is the same as that of its past two games - collect all fruits on the screen while avoiding various enemies. The player has two or more groups of fruits that they must pick. As the enemies cannot be destroyed, they must be avoided. Levels Totally Bad Ice Cream 3 has 40 (41) levels, Level 41 is a special level in the game. Ending Enemies * actus monsters - Cactus monsters sleep together like a wall, then wake up periodically and move. While moving, they are angry and dangerous to the ice cream characters and can also destroy ice blocks. * Sandworms - The sandworm is able to dig under the ground, traveling past any ice blocks in its way and also move quickly. Where the sandworm moves is indicated by raised ground and tiles bumped into the air. It can also eat ice blocks. * Boots - Boots acts like ducks, except that boots have a superior jump, at the cost of taking longer to activate it. Boots can smash ice block. * Mimic aliens - Mimic aliens can copy the appearance and movements of the player, * Udder cows - Udder have udders that can be used to smash ice. Although they act the same as the orange squid, udder cows can destroy ice blocks instantly. * Starfish - Star-shaped enemies that can spin to smash one ice block and will make snow angels occasionally in order to create more monsters. ** Ice starfish - A star-shaped enemy created by starfish and red starfish when they make snow angels ** Red starfish - Red star-shaped enemy that can spin to smash several ice blocks in a row and will make snow angels occasionally in order to create more monsters. * Peppermints - a group of circle shaped candies that follow a certain pattern of movement. Every peppermint has, in some stages, a certain pattern they follow. Also they can be stuck, but no interrogation signal appears. ** Peppermints with bombs - Peppermints with bombs carry a bomb that can destroy flying saucers if the saucer impacts the bomb. Hazards As from Bad Ice Cream 2, this game also contains the same Bad Ice Cream 2 hazards. Interactive objects * Pipes - Allows the player to cross to the other side of the level * Infected tiles - If the player makes shoots ice onto an infected tile, in a few seconds the ice tiles into infected blocks. Infected blocks will be destroyed one by one, even though there is a row of ice blocks * Pipes - Transports the player between pipes Previews An unusually large number of previews were released for this game. This is most likely due to the fact thatNitrome was during that time making a blog post each day. December 12, 2013 On December 12 2013, Nitrome announced the game, as well as some information about it and some preview images. They stated that the game would take place in a desert setting and involve alien ice creams. The menu was released as a preview image as well as an image showing the transition from the sketch of the menu to the actual one December 13, 2013 On December 13, 2013, Nitrome announced one of the enemies in the upcoming game, the cactus monster. They also released information and preview image of the enemy. Cactus monsters were said to sleep together like a wall, then wake up periodically and move. While moving, they are angry and dangerous to the ice cream characters. December 15, 2013 On December 15th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new female ice cream character would be added, licorice, along with another new character. December 17, 2013 On December 17th, 2013, Nitrome announced in their blog post that a new ice cream character would be added, smokey bacon. December 18, 2013 Nitrome announced a new enemy to be released with Bad Ice-Cream 3, the sandworm. It will be able to bury under some walls and in the dirt. December 19, 2013 Nitrome announced four new fruits to be added to Bad Ice-Cream 3. The names of these fruits and their actions were not specified. December 20, 2013 Glitches Unreleased avatar It was possible to obtain the December 25th 2013 avatar before its actual release. This glitch was fixed upon the actual release of the avatar, December 25th 2013. Score menu glitch Sometimes, if the player dies and presses the "back to menu" button, the submit score menu will appear. This glitch was fixed on January 2 2013. Death sound glitch If the player dies while a sound is playing (like the blue squid attack sound), the sound will be played all over again. This is most easily done in the level 7. Mimic alien glitch For a level that has a mimic alien on it (or multiple mimic aliens), if the player plays this level with more than one person, and a mimic alien kills one player, than mimic alien will be unable to kill any other players. However, if the player manages to get the mimic alien completely on a player, so it walks into the exact spot the player walks into when they move, the player may have to walk over some fruit multiple times in order to obtain the fruit. This glitch was fixed on January 2 2013. Level 29 multiplayer glitch Level 29 cannot be played at all with multiplayer, as when two or more players go to that level, they will be reverted back to single player mode, with only player one being shown. This happens when progressing from level 28 to 29, and when accessing level 29 from the level select screen. This glitch was fixed on January 2 2013. Beta elements The menu for the game was partially changed during development; the partially coloured image of the menu, on the right side, contains a large object, which looks like a cluster of mountains. However, along with looking mostly like a mountain, the middle mountain looks like some creature with snow on its head, eyes and a small mouth visible. This mountain was removed from the final menu, and replaced with a considerably smaller mountain. Nitrome Touchy version Bad Ice-Cream 3 was Nitrome Touchy compatible upon the game's release. Where to play * Bad Ice Cream 3 online flash-based game Category:Browse